


Не плачь, сестренка

by Lahaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Fiction, Theatre, Выдры_не_то_чем_кажутся, Когда я был маленьким, я верил в любовь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новичков не любят. Амбициозных новичков не любят вдвойне. Когда молодой режиссер ставит пьесу с опытной труппой, дело скорее закончится провалом, чем триумфом. Но дело за малым: им нужно понравиться. Влюбить в собственный талант - такая малость, если забыть, что за талантом всегда стоит живой человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. У выдр все попроще

**Author's Note:**

> Давным-давно я просто влюбилась в рассказ "Комедианты" авторства Чжан. Этот роман продолжается до сих пор.
> 
> Текст написан около 3 лет назад, когда автору выпало работать в театральной среде, все имена вымышлены, все совпадения случайны.  
> Гаэль Котин все еще моя неуловимая иллюзия.  
> Все же, мои чувства к этому тексту, не позволили мне оставить его пылиться там, где он был, поэтому эта выкладка - архивация. 
> 
> Между тем, если кто-то прочитает, я буду только рада отзывам.

\- Да он, господа, знает толк в извращениях! – поставленным голосом нераскаявшейся Гертруды тянет Катя. Она устроилась между первым и вторым рядом в зале «Теней», закинув ноги на спинку впередистоящего кресла.  
\- Ты вчепятлилась, Катюша? - Кейстутис намеренно коверкает слова и называет всех уменьшительно-ласкательно, за что слывет щепетильным идеалистом. Чрезмерное увлечение романтической литературой и поэзией, кажется, сжилось с самой натурой и стало частью образа вечного Дон-Кихота.  
\- Нисколечко. Но вот девочки мои «Изъян» на фестивале смотрели. Говорят, Висс себе локти кусал, что у себя спектакль не поставил. Конечно, с таким козырем в рукаве можно на гастролях покрасоваться.  
\- Не спектакль, а провокация! – на тон выше произносит Дорис, чтобы доминировать над всем этим шепотом-шерохом актеров, устроившихся в разных концах зала. Ее сопрано всегда чудесно звучит в акустике театра, словно архитектор настраивал все стены на ее чуть надломленный щебет.  
\- Я бы сказал больше – профанация! – смеется в тон Дягтев.  
Лиля, самая младшая в труппе, смотрит на него настороженно, комкает в руках перчатки. Она вся натянута и напугана, косится, как дикий зверек, новые окружение пока ещё довлеет над ее уверенностью в себе.  
\- Как приятно возвращается в родные пенаты! – мягкий тягучий голос повисает в воздухе, чтобы все успели прочувствовать, что «да, он самый», - все те же лица, все то же вероломство!  
\- Гаэль! – по такому случаю, Катя спускает свои божественные ноги на землю, чтобы обнять блудного сына драмы и комедии.  
\- Я, мама! А ты ничуть не изменилась, - щурится этот обаятельных нахал, во время объятий, опуская руку чуть пониже спины, - безмерно рад видеть вас, вас и даже вас, - он раскланивается, - и особенно вас, юная барышня, чье имя, мне не скажет ничего, но вы, я полагаю, предложены в роли Лили.  
Гаэль, отпустив Катю, шествует к зардевшейся девушке, чтобы поцеловать ее руку:  
\- Очарован. Все остальное позже, в полночь, на сеновале... то есть на нижней сцене.  
\- Совратишь и не заметишь, - посмеивается Дягтев, пожимая руку вошедшему, - рад, что заглянул на огонек. А то ты все больше по парижам, а девочки без тебя скучают.  
Кажется, Гаэль чуть пританцовывает, перемещаясь между рядами, чтобы обнять всех «соскучившихся и ждущих» его триумфального возвращения. Месячное отсутствие превратить в событие – в его духе. Он знает, что хорош и пребывает в том самом настроении, когда куртуазность и талант берут верх над здравым смыслом. Ещё чуть-чуть и он начнет играть. Это - его личный индикатор энергии, маленький генератор выдает такое напряжение, что скоро в зале загорятся даже те лампочки, что выкручены заботливым хозяйственником. Его личная радость с полутонами грусти. Не всегда бывает просто быть с теми, кто привык к тебе. Он мастер первого впечатления. Этот навык отточен до совершенства.  
\- Надо же кому-то зарабатывать вам на пенсию! – смеется он, отлично зная, что отчисления в театр с его участия в сторонних постановках не столь велики. Его бы держали в труппе, даже если бы их совсем не было. Он не переоценивает себя, он слишком хорош, чтобы страдать высокой самооценкой.  
\- Так вот чем ты занимаешься, - Катя сажает его рядом с собой, на правах «матери» своего любимого Гамлета.  
\- А ты, милочка, думала, он в элитном эскорте подрабатывает? – искренняя забота на лице Кейстутиса выглядит так профессионально, что Катя на пару с Гаэлем начинают хохотать, да так, что другие поддаются этому настрою и в зале пару минут слышны только смех и жалобы на «гусарские манеры некого К».  
\- Всегда приятно возвращаться домой.  
После этих слов на зал снисходит тишина, так как все оборачиваются в сторону открытой двери.  
\- Соглашусь с вашими словами, Габриэль, - произносит человек, которому сегодня уже успели перемыть все косточки: начинающий мастер сцены – Ян Флешер.  
Главный режиссер этого балагана, Мила Грушевская, стоит чуть позади него и молча, обозревает своих подопечных. Не стоит заблуждаться, что Мила прикрывается мужской спиной. Она оценивает, производит расчеты и никто в зале не пожелал бы, чтобы взгляд недовольной Грушевской остановился на нем. В гневе она худшее воплощение Медузы Горгоны, а закаленный характер позволил бы выступать на арене с тиграми.  
\- Мила, дорогая, вы присаживайтесь, не стоит перетруждать ноги! – будто и не было неловкой паузы, начинает щебетать Кейстутис. Впрочем, ему к лицу все эти рыцарские выходки. Вид беременной женщины говорит ему, что он бесполезен и нелеп и может обрести себя только в служении ей. Мила на своем четвертом месяце ещё не привыкла к подобному обращению, а потому опасно щурится, но предложение принимает – ноги хочется вытянуть.  
\- Я созвала вас, господа, чтобы сообщить преинтереснейшее известие – целый год меня на моем посту будут подменять мои коллеги. Собственно, чего это я? Вы все сами знаете. И Яна, я надеюсь, тоже узнаете. Я решила, что, так как он уже знаком с театром и нашей спецификой, он с вами и поставит собственную пьесу «Не плачь, сестренка», о чем вы также знаете, после общего сбора труппы. Развлекайтесь, - голос Милы полон иронии, она, как никто знает, как отнеслись к ее временному отстранению от обязанностей в театре и как тут встречают нового режиссера. Проходили. Помним. Она тоже была возмутительно юной и самонадеянной.  
\- Буду рад с вами поработать, - шутливо кланяется Ян.  
\- А уж мы как рады, - одной модуляцией голоса Гаэль говорит больше, чем сказали бы десятки слов. Это все, начиная от «пошел ты», до «что ж, это будет любопытно».  
Грушевская смотрит на него, не мигая, осознавая даже своей дубленой режиссерской кожей, что коса нашла на камень, а в тишине зала все ещё звенит это противное скрежетание металла. Гаэль и есть та самая коса, тонкая, острая и опасная. Он, к несчастью, знает себе цену, пусть это, вероятно, единственная еврейская составляющая его характера: Котин никогда не прогадает, продаваясь.  
Флешер оглядывает все это «богатство талантов», задерживая взгляд на каждом. Ему кажется, он никогда не уезжал. А девочка-подросток, с большими напуганными глазами, - это он сам десять лет тому назад. Тогда было слишком много от мечты и фантазии, теперь в зале «Теней» слишком много реальности, непозволительного много для театра. Пора создавать мистерии.  
\- Я, надеюсь, Габриэль, к началу репетиций вы облегчите жизнь нам всем и хотя бы прочтете вашу роль?  
\- Конечно, господин режиссер, если вы так на этом настаивайте. – Гаэль закатывает глаза, Катя рядом с ним тихо посмеивается. Она слишком опытна для таких нежностей. Гаэль, конечно, не ветеран в войне с мельницами, но временами так предсказуем, как седеющая матрона, чью роль отдают молоденькой девочке – ревнив и насторожен. Так и не сумел изжить свою ненависть к «театральным детям». И в злости своей прекрасен, как твеновский Эдуард Шестой на воровском дворе. Он истинный принц, должен доказывать что-то каким-то бродягам. С первого дня на сцене – должен доказывать.  
Обиженные мальчики в душе всегда остаются чрезмерно ранимыми. Впрочем, если бы не эта тонкая чувственная черта у взрослого мужчины, он бы никогда не играл так вдохновенно на полутонах. Актерам с внешностью и повадками Казановы бывает сложно убедить режиссера, что они годны и для Мышкина, и для отца Уолша. Гаэль чрезмерно подвижен и восторжен. Но глаза отвратительные. Добрые. Катя не любит мужчин с добрыми глазами, нельзя в нынешнем мире иметь столь ясные незамутненные цинизмом глаза. Есть что-то нечестное, чтобы при всех повадках Гаэля, всех его выходках, выкрутасах, сволочизме, глаза у него все те же – мальчишеские с этой ранимостью, спрятанной за каменной стеной самоуверенности.  
\- Настаиваю. 

 

***  
\- «Ночной дозор» - образец особо голландского стиля. Потрясающая чувственная динамичная картина Рембрандта в работе, над которой он превзошел сам себя. Групповой портрет. Мгновенное движение, застывшее, натянутое, они все как любовники на тайном свидании, хранящие один секрет. Это не картина, это театральная постановка. Она противоречива для искусства, ибо похожа на срежиссированный спектакль. Они все актеры. Персонажи, не люди. А в театре возможно все, даже умереть от любви. Вы верите, Лили? – Гаэль шепчет на ухо Лили, на щеках ее расцветает румянец. Она почти дрожит, но боится двинуться, оказаться дальше или ближе. Не знает, чего хотеть сильнее. Третья неделя репетиций, а бедняжка уже смотрит на него влюбленным глазами.  
\- Если она и дальше будет на него так пялиться, то обвинения в пропаганде инцеста нам гарантированы, - Дорис часто моргает, проверяя, не слиплись ли ресницы. Дягтев стоит за ее стулом и смотрит прямо в зеркало. Хмурится. Ему, очевидно, не нравится вся эта глупость со стороны Гаэля. Пусть себе чудит, но не на работе же. Если девочка его хочет – это одно, если девочка в него влюбится – это другое. Все одно, для того, чтобы спрятать это на сцене нужен опыт. А опыта у бедняжки немного.  
\- А режиссер?  
\- А что он? Отбить Лилит себе? Сказать Гаэлю убрать руки подальше? Здесь уберет, а отвозить ее домой ему никто не мешает. Это все равно, чтобы быку тряпку показать и потрясти перед носом. Этот нахал знает, что делает. Но как хорош!  
Андрей Дягтев и сам знает, что Котин чертовски хорош. Он легко набрасывает на себя роль шального мятежного юноши, маргинала. И Лили им увлечена. Лили на сцене и Лили в жизни сродняются. Одно имя у героини и актрисы кажется забавным совпадением, но вскоре девушка перестанет различать реальность и вымышленный мир иллюзий. А Гаэль лишь подталкивает ее ближе к этой пропасти.  
\- У него сейчас нет женщины? - спрашивает Дягтев.  
\- У него всегда есть женщины! Он же Котин, свистнет – толпа выстроиться. – авторитетно заявляет Диана, помощник режиссера с умным сердцем и обширными знаниями о подноготной каждого из актеров и их окружения. Если бы Диана не была бы незаменимой тенью Грушевской, она, несомненно, стала бы грозой светской хроники, после ее статей, написанных так непринужденно, что читатель бы слышал ее ехидный голос, скользя взглядом по строкам в глянцевом журнале, так вот после них, герои этой самой светской хроники рыдали бы в подушку от обиды и беспомощности. Эта женщина была чертовски убедительна во всем, что говорила и делала.  
\- Тогда что он вытворяет? – Дорис такая тонкая и трепетная, что ей надо играть фей или барышень в корсетах и кринолинах.  
\- Выводит из себя Флешера, - и Диана делает лицо «не спрашивайте меня больше, вы все сами понимаете».  
На читке а-ля репетиции Гаэль бесстрастен и сдержан. Он отчитывает сцену, как должно, как юность, смеющаяся над старостью и беспомощностью. И кто угодно был бы отвратителен в этом амплуа, но не он.  
\- Вы так нелепы. Вы все. И не понимаете очевидного. От этой коробки уже давно несет разложением. Гнилью, - шепчет он и отступает, чтобы наткнуться на Лили.  
\- Постой, - просит она, - ты оставишь меня с ними? – и если его шепот слышен в каждом уголке зала, то ее девичий лепет может расслышать лишь зритель в первом ряду.  
Гаэль приобнимает ее, как должен, но смыкает руки за ее спиной в замок, позволяя ей опереться на себя, чтобы не упасть.  
\- У тебя всегда есть выбор.  
\- Но я хочу уйти! – Лили бьет кулачками, пытается оттолкнуть его, притянуть ближе, заставить его слушать - что угодно.  
\- Ты красотка. Ты знаешь? – Гаэль приподнимает ее лицо, на котором застыла обида. Проводит пальцами по подбородку, убирает волосы с лица. Сыгранная обида сходит, как краска, сменяясь вожделением. – Все мальчики будут твоими, Лили. Тебе нужно немного подрасти.  
\- Но я хочу сейчас... – актриса запинается в стратегически нужном месте, с учетом того, что руки ее партнера уже спустились на бедра, она ещё долго продержалась, - пойти с тобой, - выдавливает она, наконец, собираясь с силами.  
Гаэль не подает следующую реплику, тянет, рассматривая ее.  
\- Кхм, - кашляет Диана, не выдержав подобного накала страстей. На лице режиссера – маска. Он бледен и зол настолько, что боится встать, так как кровь в голове застилает глаза и хочется одного «убивать».  
\- Извини, милая, но не сегодня, - заканчивает Гаэль и милостиво выпускает жертву из объятий, отчего та, ошалевшая и сбитая с толку, садиться прямо на пол. Он равнодушно рассматривает ногти.  
\- Спектакль точно пройдет под грифом «детям после 16-ти», - отмечает Дягтев, со своего места. По сюжету он должен вступить в сцену следующим, но настрой Гаэль подпортил и ему.  
\- Лили, ты можешь идти. Вы тоже, Андрей. И ты, Диана. На сегодня закончили, - медленно произносит Ян, - вас, Габриэль, я прошу задержаться для разговора. Я вернусь через десять минут.  
Флешер дышит через нос глубоко и часто, как человек, у которого острая нехватка кислорода. Он знает, что сейчас должен выйти и засунуть голову под кран с холодной водой. Он идет, стараясь не перейти на бег. Потому что это придел.  
Он избегал этой войны всеми силами, но сейчас нелепо не ответить на выпад. Это уже переходит все границы. Котин, кем бы он ни был, может иметь раздутое самомнение и человеком быть не самым приятным. Может лакать коньяк из бутылки после особенно удачных выступлений, может орать на гримеров, костюмеров и уборщиц. Но это мелочно для его таланта. Ему хочется сорвать премьеру. А этого Флешер не может ему позволить.  
\- Выдра, - говорит Ян своему отражению в зеркале, - истинная выдра, этот ваш Гаэль Котин. Сукин сын.  
В театральном туалете перегорела одна из лампочек, а потому Ян кажется самому себе участником низкопробного шоу. У него большие глаза и крупноватый рот. Насупленные брови. Типичный холерик. Темпераментный, порывистый. Теперь ещё и мокрый. Как выдра.  
Гаэль – выдра. Флешер – выдра. В выдре ценного – одна шкура. А шкуру свою выдра оценивает больше прочих, ибо она одна и ближе к телу. У выдр все проще, чем у людей. А людей Ян ненавидит.

 

***  
Люди, полагающие, что Гаэль не любит никого, кроме себя, крупно ошибаются. Ещё он любит свою кошку, футбол и глупых женщин, странные книги и снег. С учетом этого, он может быть мил добр и великодушен, когда пожелает. Гаэль любит себя. Но подождите, прежде чем делать выводы, примите тот факт, что делает он это по привычке с тех времен, когда любить его было некому.  
Габриэль Котин родился в безызвестном роддоме где-то на просторах страны, занимавшей одну пятую часть суши. С такими масштабами трудно воевать в одиночку. Поэтому безызвестность и серость – это то, что грозило ему и всем тем детям, что родились в тот день в вышеозначенном роддоме.  
От отца мальчик унаследовал броскую внешность и фамилию. Имя же, было дано ему в соответствии с уверениями матери в том, что в настоящей еврейской семье юноше пристало носить что-то значимое и звучное. С семьей не сложилось. За звучность в школе частенько дразнили. Но в те странные времена он часто менял школы и города, а потому легко прижился в театре. В восемнадцать впервые вышел на сцену, как оказалось - покорять. Звучное имя пришлось как нельзя кстати. Через десять лет он был известен уже далеко за приделами несуществующей «одной пятой».  
Но если забыть о всей этой мишуре, Гаэль Котин в озлобленности своей и доброте искренне обвинял весь мир. А более прочего, вроде яблок и шерстяных варежек, он ненавидел «театральных деток», которые подпортили ему карму, когда он потом и кровью выбивал свое место под солнцем.  
Дети актеров и режиссеров, сытые и успешные, чье место в театре или кино было уготовано им с рождения, невзирая на талант и способности, были сущим злом во плоти. И даже изжив большинство предрассудков, Котин скрипел зубами при виде этой особой касты – наследников, которые чаще всего представляли собой пустое место.  
В день, когда Гаэль дебютировал на сцене городского театра, за кулисами он увидел мальчика, которого подкармливали пирожными улыбчивые статисты. Неуклюжего подростка с внешностью, которая через пару лет обещала стать «терпимой», пока же вся эта угловатость отталкивала. Васильковые глаза никак не вязались со звучной фамилией – Флешер.  
Мать Яна была известной балериной, а отец, как это водится в театральных кругах, маститым режиссером широкого экрана. Они встретились на гастролях. У него семья, у нее – карьера. Но, бог располагает. Фамилия же в мире, где все решают мелочи и случай, играла не последнюю роль. Так юноша с простым, как топор именем Ян и известной фамилией и попал в поле зрения начинающего актера Котина.  
Впрочем, ненадолго. Мальчик, то есть юноша, вскоре исчез, дабы, как это полагает именитым наследникам получить образование в лучших ВУЗах мира. Что там было с ВУЗами, Гаэль не знал, ну спустя лет пять он впервые услышал «Флешер» и «театр» в одном предложении.  
\- Флешер заинтересовался постановками? В его-то годы? – переспросил он.  
\- Нет, не старший. Младший. Ян. В Лондоне поставили несколько его пьес. Говорят, он хочет режиссировать сам.  
Некоторые «актерские дети» оказывались лучше других. Или успешнее устраивались. Даже, такое возможно, были талантливы. Но ничто из этого не оправдывало Флешера. Иррационально и бессмысленно было желать, чтобы этого выскочки просто не было на свете. Но он был. А самое противное – в его театре. Его доме. Никогда.

*** 

Ян вернулся в опустевший зал. Гаэль прогуливался по сцене, стуча скрипичным смычком по коленям. Зал «Теней», построенный специально с учетом движения света по глубокой сцене, имевшей множество подвижных деталей каркаса, создавал атмосферу удаленности от всего живого. Подвал. Темная камера пыток. Актер, отлично знающий все нюансы, количество шагов до задника, оформленного под вечерний спектакль, как паутина, мог создать нужное впечатление, заставить свет и тень работать на себя.  
Гаэль красовался. Двигаясь по диагонали, чтобы свет, идущий с бокового среза стены, делал его выше и тоньше, а тень за его спиной и вовсе была пародией на человека – вытянутая, с непропорционально длинными руками и шеей. Заметив Яна, он остановился, присел в шутливом реверансе, по-женски, продекламировал, помогая себе смычком:  
\- Холодное бесчестное смиренье! Его сотрет одно, a la stoccata. Померяемся?  
(© "Ромео и Джульетта") \- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Ян запрыгнул на сцену, увидев, что Гаэль отступает в тень, и, не желая упустить его из виду.  
\- Ничего, кроме одной из ваших девяти жизней, почтенный кошачий король! Эту я проглочу разом, а остальные восемь, с вашего позволения, раскрошу на сухари. Соблаговолите вытащить за уши ваш меч из ножен. Да поскорей только, а не то ваши уши с моим познакомятся. – продолжил Гаэль, распаляясь. Роль Меркуцио странно сочеталась с самой его сутью. Они никогда не играл ее, лишь в какой-то студенческой постановке отчитывал слова. Категорически не его амплуа. Не тот уровень. Но сейчас на сцене в зале, в джинсах и невнятной кофте болотного цвета, он был воплощение бессмысленной бравады, король – провокатор, позер, ждущий ответного удара.  
\- Ну, что же ты медлишь? К делу! – добавил он от себя, перевирая Шекспира. Наклонил голову, рассматривая Яна, двинулся по кругу и, когда оказался совсем близко, шлепнул смычком по плечу.  
\- К вашим услугам! – тибальтовской репликой, наполненной злобой и торжеством, откликнулся Флешер.  
Играть по правилам этого выскочки он не собирался. Зал «Теней» не предназначен для подобной романтической чуши. Тут все страньше и глубже. Сюда не приходят за повестью о «Ромео и Джульетте», сюда приходят искать потаенные страхи, желания, мысли, которые нельзя озвучить даже себе. И дуэль здесь – гротеск, извращенная ирония. В ней нет правил, она отвратительна сама по себе, как насилие, как отверженность, как молчаливое попустительство.  
Если бы Гаэль видел, какие у его противника были глаза, он бы отступил. Ему бы хватило разумности сделать шаг назад, вместо того, чтобы кружить вокруг, помахивая смычком. Флешер казался Гаэлю непробиваемым стогом соломы, который коли, сколько хочешь, тому хоть бы хны. Казался до той поры, пока не перехватил его за запястье и не затеял обычную дворовую драку, какие часто случались с ним в школьные годы.  
\- Убери от нее руки! Ты понял, - рычал Ян, имея четкий план, дотащить заслуженного артиста до ведра с водой, заботливого оставленного на время репетиции за кулисами.  
Гаэль, этот план отследивший, отчаянно сопротивлялся. Силы в нем было не меньше, хоть режиссер и брал упрямством. Гусарской браваде места тут не было, а дуэли, лишенные антуража, Гаэль к дуэлям не относил. Так – свара.  
\- А то что? Сохнешь по ней сам? – ему удалось пнуть Яна чуть ниже колена, но ощутимо больно. – Тогда поспеши, через пару лет, возможно, она станет такой же сукой, как и большинство. С ее-то личиком. Обидно.  
\- Ты не сорвешь мне премьеру! - на этот раз Гаэлю досталось локтем в живот.  
\- Это не экзамен. Как ты не поймешь? Спектакль не надо ставить так, как будто идешь на амбразуру.  
\- Не думай, что знаешь больше меня.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Урод.  
\- Режиссер хренов.  
\- Актер недоделанный.  
Флешер остановился и оттолкнул от себя ржущего Котина. Закончить драку, булькая от смеха – верх той феерической глупости, с которой все начиналось.  
\- Придушить бы тебя и закопать под сосной в лесу, - меланхолично протянул он, растягиваясь на полу.  
\- Посадят.  
\- А и хрен с ним.  
\- Тебе не хрен двадцать лет трахаться с мужиками? – без грамма иронии спросил Гаэль, повернувшись к Яну. – Я этого стою?  
\- Не думай о себе слишком много, - Ян закатил глаза и уставился в потолок, - ты такая баба: ты всегда думаешь, что все вертится вокруг тебя.  
\- Дай подумать, - Гаэль вскинул руку, манерно загибая пальцы, - этот спектакль, этот театр, твоя карьера? Ты так уверен, что я склонен переоценивать себя?  
\- Есть немного.  
\- Папенькин сынок, - лениво огрызнулся Котин.  
\- Баба.  
Из-за кулис произошло явление пополневшей Грушевской. Она собрала русые волосы в хвост и всеми силами удерживала на лице маску суровости и невозмутимости:  
\- Мне сказали, тут происходит смертоубийство? Почему я не вижу крови и трупов? – Мила уперла руки в боки, от чего ее живот сразу стал выпирать вперед.  
\- Мила, - поднялся с пола Котин, - мы тут с господином Флешером обсуждаем, не повесить ли нам под потолок светильник керосиновый.  
Грушевская прищурилась, не на миг не поверив прохвосту, бегло осмотрела того на наличие повреждений рабочей части – то есть лица – осталась удовлетворенной отсутствием оных. Молча, пробуравила взглядом дыру во Флешере. Тот, заразившись позерством от Котина, заметил:  
\- Лучше два.  
\- Детский сад, - все так же недовольно пробурчала она, сама не замечая, что кулаки разжались, а руки осторожно легли на живот, - покалечитесь, сами будете звонить в неотложку, сорвете мне хоть один спектакль – лишу зарплаты, убьете друг друга – похороны за личный счет. А я на них буду громко смеяться.  
\- Разберемся, - пообещал Ян.  
На лицах героев театральной драмы, появилось то самое выражение умиления – сочувствия, как к безнадежно больному пациенту, которое способно пробудить в Грушевской, уснувшего зверя. Она почти коснулась указательным пальцем носа Гаэля и это, надо признать, была серьезная угроза, даже с учетом того, что палец этот дрожал.  
\- Ты, Мила, главное – не нервничай. Тебе вредно! – губы Котина сами разьезхались в плутоватую ухмылку.  
\- Ты...  
\- Милая Мила, - Котин начал стратегическое, по следам Флешера, отступление, стараясь не поворачиваться к хищнику спиной, - пока не забыл, с потолка надо убрать паутину. Вот в том углу – это уже не декорации!  
\- Котин!  
\- Алле. Да. Да. Вы знаете, я больше этим не занимаюсь. Нет. До свидания. (©Последний сеанс) - заученно удивился Котин.  
Свет в зале погас.  
\- Вашу ж мать, - воззвала к тишине Грушевская. Мать режиссера по свету на другом конце города икнула и огляделась по сторонам. На всякий случай.

 

***

Утром на репетицию актеров надо тащить силком. Или пряниками. Тем более на читку. Читка. В библиотеках бывает веселее.  
Катя пьет горячее молоко, удобно устроившись в зале. Молоко ей греют заботливые администраторы, как говорится «за вредность». Впрочем, административная работа требует потребления литров подобного лекарства.  
\- Я начинаю думать, маман, что это ваша любимая поза – вверх ногами, - шепчет Гаэль, садясь рядом. Он с улицы и пахнет моросью и морем. Пальто на нем застегнуто наглухо. Ветер.  
Катерина и не думает снять ноги со второго кресла:  
\- Очень даже может быть, сын. Как дела в датском королевстве?  
\- Судя по всему, Офелия уже должна броситься в озеро, - он кивает на сцену, где Лили пытается отчитать первую часть своего монолога.  
\- Гамлет, ты противный мальчишка....  
\- Латте с карамелью, - он протягивает ей бумажный стаканчик.  
\- ... и истинный принц Дании, сын.  
Они смотрят на сцену, поглощенные утренним кофе, разделенным на двоих.  
\- Кать, ты бы... по-женски, помогла, - вдруг выдает Котин, - она же даже нужный тон удержать не может. Подсказала бы. Направила.  
\- Мужчины! Все вам жар чужими руками разгребать.  
\- Флешер с ней не одну неделю бьется.  
\- Ну и ты побейся. Не все то юбки задирать. Смерть на сцене, эстетический экстаз, триумф чувств, - она сморщилась, - школа нужна. Тех-ни-ка! И ты сам это отлично знаешь. Благо, не я тебя учила. Иначе бы до скончания веков не оправдалась бы перед вселенной, - смех у Кати девичий, звонкий.  
\- Кхм, - прерывает их Флешер.  
\- Господин режиссер, разрешите мне почитать текст с Лили? – предлагает Гаэль.  
Такое рвение к работе настораживает, но Ян уже и сам устал, без конца выбивая нужные эмоции и движения. Лили играет, а нужно жить. Бездушная героиня сольется с декорациями. А потому кивает и возвращается в зал, мол «делайте что хотите».  
Гаэль садиться за спиной Лили, достаточно близко, чтобы дышать ей в затылок. Это способно вывести девушку из зоны комфорта за пару минут. Хватит, чтобы он успел просмотреть страницу текста.  
\- А я, - Гаэль улыбается краешком губ, - без сомнения, самовлюбленная вертихвостка. – одной рукой накручивает локон Лили на палец, другой, постукивает у нее по спине, задавая ритм, - Куда уж там, - тянет и внезапно ускоряется, - Человек либо умен, либо красив. Я безнадежно глупа и, - пауза, ладонь по спине вниз, голос уходит на октаву ниже, - очевидно, красива. Вот потому и говорю исключительно сама с собой, чтобы не вводить людей в заблуждение. – И вверх. - А вслух проговариваю потому, что мысли в голове не задерживаются.  
Он останавливается:  
\- Ну как?  
Лили хмурится. Кивает.  
\- Повтори, - просит.  
Котин хмыкает, но повторяет. Прочувствовав каждую паузу, начинает играть по привычке – всем телом. Лили забирает у него текст, встает напротив и читает сама. Сначала медленно, потом повторяя модуляции голосом.  
\- Не гримасничай. Онанизм – дело личное. Тут не надо выделываться, - поправляет ее Котин.  
\- Что, прости? – переспрашивает Лили.  
\- Весь ее текст – это самоудовлетворение. Она говорит сама с собой. Диалог внутри. Это как удовлетворять себя, чтобы получить разрядку, простая физиология, - Гаэль удивительно собран и одновременно расслаблен, перескальзывая из одного состояния в другое. – С ней никто не разговаривает так, как она хочет. Не дает ей нужное. И она заменяет себе собеседника. Лили не будет говорить с залом, Лили будет говорить с собой.  
Она чувствует, что балансирует на грани маргинальности для своего окружения. При этом она нуждается в отношениях, в общении, в сексе. Заменяет это. Суррогатная форма полового и социального удовлетворения. Это и называется онанизмом. Ты пытаешься быть красивой, а человек не бывает красивым перед самим собой, он себя слишком хорошо знает. Ты же не будешь симулировать оргазм сама для себя?  
\- Ммм... нет.  
\- Так зачем Лили симулировать удовольствие от своих размышлений? Она делает это постоянно. Ей это нравится. Иногда не очень. В ее жизни много того, что ей не слишком нравится. И это единственный способ получить кайф. Она его не изображает, она его достигает.  
Лили молчит, обдумывая. Жестикулирует, что-то объясняя себе, перемещается по сцене.  
\- Я и не думал, что вы были столь чутки к моей пьесе, - замечает Флешер, когда Гаэль спускается и садиться рядом с ним.  
\- Что навело вас на эту мысль?  
\- Ваше тонкое сравнение с онанизмом внутреннего диалога героини.  
Котин посмеивается, смотрит прямо в глаза, склоняясь так близко, чтобы это было неприятно:  
\- У вас все пьесы – это попытка самоудовлетворения. Кто-то засовывает руку в штаны, а вы тянетесь к клавиатуре. Хороший секс спас бы вас от черной актерской неблагодарности.  
\- Я учту! – зло щурится Ян.  
Котин чувствует сытое довольствие, что снова смог зацепить режиссера, когда тот явно расслабился и решил, что их небольшое мирное соглашение распространяется и на колкости. Но «убрать руки» и «закрыть рот» - разные аспекты в театральной дипломатии. Тем более, когда убирать руки прочь от живых людей нет никакого желания. А рот у Флешера крупноват. Скотча не напасешься.  
Котин смотрит на Лили и знает, что с ней придется посидеть ещё не один час. Катя смотрит на Котина и думает о чем-то тревожном, отчего морщинки между бровей становятся глубже. Флешер смотрит на Катю и думает обо всем сразу. И, кажется, должен быть этот противный осадок, как обычно после общения с Котиным. Но все удивительно правильно. Даже интонация, которую берет Лили, отчитывая текст. Даже она. 

 

***  
Мила сыпет перец в корейскую морковь. Методично, медленно. Достает кислый соус из сумочки и поливает курицу. Вздыхает и осторожно пробует.  
\- Неплохо! – восклицает она, явно довольная результатом.  
Диана смотрит на нее, потом подвигает к ней хлебницу. Обед уже почти закончился и в кафе немноголюдно. Обедать можно и в театре, но Ян начинает ценить возможность вырваться оттуда. Ненадолго. Даже то, что вытворяет главный режиссер со своей едой его не смущает. Он-то знает, что у нее в сумочке лежит запас вареной свеклы.  
\- Останешься сегодня? – спрашивает Грушевская помощницу.  
\- Второй администратор тебе товарищ, Мила. У меня тоже личная жизнь, - вспыхивает Диана, но тут же отступает, - найду кого-нибудь. У нас с Пьером были планы. А потом у него командировка.  
\- Найди кого-нибудь, - Мила говорит, как требовательный начальник. Поджимает губы, - лучше всего того, кто с этим справится.  
\- С чем, простите? – Ян уже изрядно устал от недопонимания в разговорах. Быть новичком всегда сложно. Нюансы, в театральных мирках слишком много построено лишь на них.  
\- Котин, - поясняет Диана. Флешер смотрит на нее, пожимает плечами «ну и?». Диана закатывает глаза, - «Скрипач и фея». Сегодня.  
\- И что?  
Грушевская, в отличие от помощницы, не страдает от необходимости ходить вокруг да около. Церемонность – не ее конек:  
\- Объясняю в две минуты. Когда ставили «Скрипача и фею» я тут была ещё просто режиссером. Котин изначально играл с Леро. И они уже были хорошими друзьями. Это единственный спектакль, в котором они были вместе на сцене. И последний для Леро. Вскоре после премьеры у него случился рецидив рака. Ему стало слишком тяжело появляться перед зрителями. Когда Леро умер, мой бывший шеф решил спектакль вернуть в репертуар. Леро заменили.  
Но Котин каждый раз после «Скрипача» похож на Раскольникова в его нелучшие дни. Зрители спектакль обожают. Я предлагала его снять, к слову. Но Гаэль сам попросил оставить. Вот теперь играет – мучается. А тут как раз почти канун годовщины смерти. Шесть лет прошло, да Диана?  
\- Ага, шесть, - согласилась Диана, отрываясь от жареной фасоли. - Так что, «Скрипача и фею» и так ставим раз в три месяца в лучшем случае. Ребята играют совсем без репетиций. Котин ходит сам не свой. Сам понимаешь.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что Котин способен с кем-то быть столь близок, - Ян и сам не обрадовался недоверию, которое было в его словах.  
\- Кто знает, - Грушевская откинулась на стуле с кружкой чая, - я о нем не так много знаю. Леро был на пару лет старше Котина. Может смерть произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление? Хороший он был мальчик, талантливый. Добрый. Они с Котиным актеры разной направленности, даже конкурентами быть не могли. Может, это их сблизило? Котин чертовски чувствителен к соперничеству, пунктик просто. Леро был безопасен. Я, впрочем, лично с ним ничего не ставила. Так что не из первых рук.  
\- И в чем проблема? – наконец подобрался к главному Флешер.  
\- Проблема в том, чтобы после спектакля Котин добрался домой живым и здоровым, - пояснила Диана, - на него может найти что-то, и он полезет в драку, с моста захочет кинуться, перепьет, заснет на улице, завалиться к бывшей почти-супруге выяснять отношения. Тут невозможно спрогнозировать. Он любит драму. Склонность к безумствам у него почти шекспировская.  
\- Что ж, я могу за этим проследить, - внезапно предложил Ян.  
Женщины за столом переглянулись:  
\- Ты уверен? – переспросила Грушевская, - Никаких планов на вечер?  
\- Я могу это сделать.  
\- Обещая быть оплотом благоразумия и доброты? – настороженно уточнила Диана. – В том состоянии, в котором он будет, Гаэль не покажется тебе милым. Скорее чем-то между хамом и лицемером.  
\- Это его обычное состояние, - Флешер остался невозмутим.  
\- Ян, если ты его после побьешь, я тебя лично распну. И, просто поверь, будет очень больно, - предупредила Грушевская, - ты будешь отвечать за то, чтобы он был в норме к следующему дню. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что бывает с актерами после нервных срывов и запоев? Молодец. Умный мальчик. Назначаю тебя на роль няньки. – Грушевская посмотрела на свой живот. – Надеюсь, тебе она понравится больше, чем мне. 

***  
Котин полуприкрыв глаза развалился на кресле в гримерной. Из большой желтой кружки с надписью «love me» поперек хлебать коньяк было сподручно. К концу этой кружки боль в спине должна была отступить, также как и дрожь в руках и странная пустота в чувствах. Брешь размером с пушечное ядро. Котин как раз размышлял: добавить ли ещё или хватит на сегодня, когда в дверь постучали.  
\- Диана. Иди уже домой, - крикнул он.  
\- Хоть я и не Диана, я отвечаю за то, чтобы домой ты сегодня дошел, - за открывшейся без спросу дверью появился Ян.  
От взгляда на Флешера актера передернуло. Он сглотнул, втянул воздух и плеснул себе ещё коньяка.  
\- Ты бы закусывал, что ли.  
\- Ты бы отвалил, что ли, - идеально точно передразнил Котин.  
Флешер проигнорировал подколку:  
\- Такси будет через 10 минут. Оденься.  
\- А я раздет! – тем не менее, Котин соизволил подняться, чтобы найти телефон и бросить его в сумку, вместе с шарфом. Грим снимать у него не было настроения. Его настоящая натура проступала сквозь эту маску скрипача с очерченными черным глазами и никак не вязалась с ней, как не вязалась с этим и дорогая одежда, и длинное пальто. – Куришь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жаль, - Котин вернулся к столу, чтобы залпом допить все содержимое кружки. Его заметно повело. Но он удержался на месте, поймал собственное отражение в зеркале и подмигнул:  
\- Какая прелесть.  
\- Пойдем, - Ян выключил свет и щелкнул автоматическим замком.  
\- На набережную? – во всей манере Котина появилось то самое, нехорошее, что составляло безумную часть его гения. Тихое сумасшествие.  
\- К тебе домой. Можешь не выделываться, я заранее уточнил адрес, - Флешер проигнорировал его желание остановиться, открыл дверь такси и подтолкнул, - постарайся не заснуть.  
Засыпать Котину не хотелось. В теплой машине коньяк ударил в голову сильнее, чем в душной гримерной. Да и прав был Флешер, закусывать было бы не лишним. Но какая разница? Теплая кровь сейчас была важнее каких-то глупостей. Тем более, глупостей Флешера. Слишком много Флешера в его жизни, не правда ли?  
И почему Диана оставила ему ключи? Как он вообще согласился? Наверняка после долгой душещипательной истории о его привязанности к покойникам. Он всегда был хорош в отношениях, которым не суждено было выжить. Так или иначе, Флешер его жалеет.  
Когда режиссер расплатился за такси и вышел на улицу, Котин схватил его за локоть и зашептал, озлобленно, раздраженно:  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Отлично, - Ян вскинул руки, чтобы показать чистоту своих намерений, - я убеждаюсь, что ты дома – и это не мое дело. Ни ты, ни твои чувства. Я рад, что они у тебя вообще есть. Какая квартира?  
\- Эта.  
\- Зачем тебе десяток ключей?  
Котин не ответил. Он прислонился к двери напротив и наблюдал. Кровь смешивалась с коньяком, после спектакля все чувства были обостренны, а внутри горела обида, детская, простая, на Диану. На ее личные дела. На то, что, наверняка она, поручила Флешеру его нянчить.  
\- Он был хорошим человеком. Лучше меня, - произнес Гаэль, проходя на кухню и шаря по шкафчикам в поисках виски.  
\- Он был твоим другом, - Ян остановился в зале, решая, уйти ли прямо сейчас или все же отобрать у Котина оставшийся запас спиртного.  
Гаэль остановился у двери кухни с бутылкой, которую, очевидно, решил пить прямо из горла:  
\- Он был моим любовником. Как тебе это? – он следил за каждым движением Яна, мгновенным удивлением, недоумением, смущением. Тот промолчал. Скинул куртку, прошел на мимо и поставил чайник. После вернулся в зал:  
\- Кофе тебе не повредит.  
Котин пропустил его слова мимо ушей, улыбнулся своим мыслям. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а потому сосредоточиться на чем-то было невыносимо.  
\- Наверно, это моя вина. Я не умею дружить. Никогда не понимал, что такое близость без страсти. Плоское, необъятное чувство признательности. Привычно, но... – он остановился, подбирая нужное слово, - скучно. Просто оказалось больше, чем нужно.  
\- Габриэль, тебе надо лечь и отдохнуть, - попросил Ян, его слегка мутило от этого душевного эксгибиционизма. С одной стороны снедал безумный интерес, с другой смущало вмешательство в личную жизнь человека, который не в полной мере контролирует себя. Такая сплошная неловкость.  
\- Потому, что я не способен за себя отвечать? - Котин усмехнулся и поставил бутылку на стол.  
\- Потому что ты пьян и едва стоишь на ногах.  
\- Я не так пьян и.. почему тут так холодно? Ты открыл окно? - Гаэль сделал пару шагов навстречу Флешеру и почти повис на нем. Хмыкнул, вцепился крепче. - От тебя пахнет можжевельником. И окно нужно закрыть, потому что продует. Нельзя, чтобы продуло - голос сядет.  
\- Габриэль, - Ян стоял неподвижно, пытаясь принять верное решение и потихоньку оттащить «тело» к кровати.  
\- Хотя какая к черту разница? – спросил себя Котин и полез целоваться, от чего Ян и вовсе остолбенел, повторяя про себя, что он обещал доставить Котина живым и невредимым и ни в коем случае не давать тому в морду.  
Хотя контекст слова «давать» расширился от желаемого и простого «кулаком по лицу», но, нельзя отрицать, - этого бесспорно хотелось в первую очередь. Впрочем, немного неожиданно, но хотелось не только этого. Азартный интерес по вкусу был сродни возбуждению. Может, дело было в наглости или настойчивости.  
Бесцеремонность вполне была в характере Котина. Ян как-то не привык к тому, что джинсы расстегивают так быстро, в тоже время с себя снимать пальто Котин не возжелал. Целоваться, к счастью, больше не лез. Тут, как сразу было ясно, учитывались только его желания. Не важно, кто в итоге окажется на коленях.  
\- Ты сучка, каких мало, - Гаэль всегда получает то, что хочет и когда хочет.  
\- Тебе это по вкусу. Использование - это так сладко, - не смог сдержать едкие слова Котин.  
\- Поверю опыту, - огрызнулся Ян.  
Главное, не разбить ему лицо. После. Просто за то, что втянул во все это. И ещё – не дать ему сделать это снова.


	2. Спасибо - авансом

*** 

Губы у Котина были обветренные, чуткие.   
Ян делал вид, что листает журнал, и репетиция спектакля его совсем не интересует. На сцене Гаэль напоминал невротика в период осеннего обострения. Бегал больше, чем нужно, и отчитывал текст, как скороговорки. На удивление, все это легко вписывалось в роль переменчивого гения. В «Маэстро» Котин играл сам себя. Это сходство с персонажем позволяло ему вносить в характер все, что взбредало в голову.   
Ян смотрел в журнал и думал о том, какого черта Котину вчера понадобилось целовать сбитого с толку, нестоящего на ногах режиссера. Остальное списать на «помочь по-дружески» – и это уже вопрос второстепенный, почти безличный. Но потом, когда он сполз по стене и не мог сказать ни слова, зачем было убирать волосы и целовать до тех пор, пока пол и потолок не вернулись на свои места, а разум не оценил масштабы катастрофы «заботливой няни»?   
И от этих мыслей было избавиться сложнее, чем от мух, почуявших варенье. Они появлялись сразу, как только Котин начинал говорить. Может быть, им не стоило в ближайшее время оставаться наедине. Свести совместную работу к минимуму? Уж тем более не стоило тащиться на репетицию репертуарного спектакля и пялиться. Надо называть вещи своими именами. Это – не обмен опытом. Это пя-лить-ся.   
Котин и, правда, ничего не умеет без страсти. Даже ненавидеть. Только почему Ян ему это позволяет? Ответа на этот вопрос у него и не было. И лучше бы он был также безбожно пьян вчера, как Габриэль, чтобы забыть, к примеру. Не отматывать пленку памяти назад, прокручивать медленно, анализируя детали. Это самобичевание начинало оказывать разрушающий эффект на его внутреннее спокойствие. Учитывая то, что у Котина стена, отделяющая эмоции и игру была вся, как после налета бомбардировщиков, проблемы сулили им всем.   
Катюша ходила матроной и косилась на Гаэля, немного настороженно. Для «примы-балерины» слегка за сорок волнение о стоящих «возле» ее несравненного величия было столь неожиданным, что все актеры на репетиции подхватили этот «олений взгляд». Они двигались, стояли, ругались, бегали по сцене, поглядывая в сторону Котина. Тот словно игнорировал такое внимание к собственной персоне, продолжая нестись по сценарию, как бронепоезд к месту назначения.   
\- Дай мне договорить! – гаркнул, в конце концов, Дягтев, «отсовствующий» герою Гаэля.   
\- Краткость – сестра таланта, - отмахнулся Котин.   
Павин – режиссер «Маэстро» - кашлянул, привлекая внимание:   
\- Гаэль, будь добр, если ты спешишь, не торопи всех остальных. У тебя есть время репетиции, уважай и наше время тоже. На сцене говоришь не ты один, - он вздохнул, - так что когда тебе надо заткнуться, будь так вежлив, сделай это!   
\- Отлично, давайте ещё тридцать раз прогоним эту сцену для тех, кто все ещё не понял, что надо стоять справа, а не слева! – фыркнул Гаэль в сторону актрис-фрейлин, устроившихся на заднем плане.   
Павин сел рядом с Яном, бормоча себе под нос:   
\- Чертов Котин, когда кто-то наступит ему на хвост.   
\- А разве он не всегда такой? – спросил Ян.   
\- Нет, на фрейлин он ругается постоянно, но по делу. В самом деле, этот сукин сын почти всегда прав. Но все хорошо и мирно до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не погладит его против шерсти. Тогда он такое может отчудить, что за голову схватишься.   
\- Это уж точно.   
\- Повторяем сцену с самого начала, - крикнул Павин, - но сначала у вас пять минут. Перерыв.   
Гаэль отвернулся и пошел за кулисы. Никто кроме Кати последовать за ним не решился.   
\- Гаэль, какого хрена?   
\- У тебя есть таблетки? Которые ты пьешь, когда болят колени?   
\- Какого хрена, Котин, я тебя спрашиваю?!   
\- Спина, Катюша. Спина очень болит. Можно?   
\- Я сяду за распространение, - Катя потянулась к сумке, чтобы найти нужную баночку. Бросила ему.   
\- Не забуду твою доброту. Надо записаться на прием и выписать себе обезболивающие, - он отсыпал на ладонь пару таблеток.   
\- Запишись. Хотя лучше я тебя сведу со знакомым хиропрактиком. А то твоя спина нуждается в большем, чем пара таблеток.   
\- Хорошо, - Гаэль засунул в рот обезболивающее, - как только так сразу.   
\- Не хорошо и ты сам это знаешь. И дело не в спине.   
\- Не сейчас, Катя. Просто не сейчас! – Гаэль отмахнулся от нее, - У меня вечером спектакль. А потом съемки. У меня очень болит спина, а от твоих обезболивающих все время хочется пить, а у меня ещё с утра похмелье. Помилуй меня. Я не готов к разговору по душам.   
\- У тебя душа хоть есть?   
Котин усмехнулся, выходя из гримерной, тихо ответил:   
\- Если бы не было, меня бы так не крутило.   
На сцене было снова неуютно: в зале сидел Флешер и листал свой чертов журнал. Павин был рядом и явно не приходил в восторг от многократных повторений репертуарного спектакля. Для полного клуба «злобных режиссеров» не хватало только Грушевской. Впрочем, какая ему сейчас Грушевская? Один взгляд на Флешера в первом ряду, невозмутимого трезвого Флешера у которого ничего не болит, но который не отличается провалами в памяти – это было хуже Милы, даже хуже Милы во время ПМС. И Флешер пялился. Когда отрывался от журнала, смотрел – внутрь. От этого выворачивало наизнанку. Несмотря на синяки под глазами – пробирало. До конца репетиции пришлось просто дотерпеть.   
Но чертов Флешер с его чертовой навязчивостью! Притащил в примерку стакан странной смеси, протянул:   
\- Пей. Поможет пережить день.   
\- Со мной все в порядке!   
\- Пей и я обещаю оставить тебя в покое, - Ян закатил глаза. Сам он выглядел хуже, чем обычно. Даже в искусственном свете, кожа отсвечивала сероватым, а волосы были похожи на солому после засушливого лета.   
\- Прилипчивый, как репей, - Котин схватил стакан и проглотил содержимое, почти не глядя, так как его снедала жажда уже пару часов.   
Ян сдержал рвущееся наружу “хороший мальчик”, просто потому, что знал, что с Котина станется грохнуть стакан об пол. В гримерке было душно, смесь духов, грима и краски. Ничего живого. Химические запахи. “Греческий зал” и раньше казался Яну чрезмерно стерильным. Реальным. Неудивительно. Если в гримерке не пахнет пылью, в ней нет места потайным мыслям. Вымыслу.   
\- Доволен, - спросил Котин, затягивая на шее шарф. Дни становились все холоднее, а ветер с моря забирался под одежду.   
\- Нет, - просто ответил Ян, радуясь, что все актеры, прониклись состоянием Котина и поспешили убраться побыстрее, пока тот выслушивал много добрых слов от Павина, - не загоняй себя так.   
\- То, что мы перешли на “ты” я приму как вариант нормы. Я думаю, ты считаешь, что возникшая между нами случайная близость позволяет тебе говорить мне, как мне нужно жить? Ты ошибаешься. Не лезь ко мне. Это все, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать все это время. Не лезь в мой театр, не лезь в мою жизнь, не приближайся. Это всё, Флешер. Такая малость.   
\- Ты подменяешь понятия, Габриэль. Я забочусь о себе и своем спектакле. К моему величайшему сожалению, на сцене с тобой мало кто сравниться, но в жизнь ты такая дрянь, что даже начинать не хочется. Я хочу тебя в этом спектакле. Знаешь почему? Потому что я хороший режиссер, а эта пьеса для гастролей. И ты хочешь Венгрию, Италию и Британию. А я знаю, что мы это можем. Вместо этого ты ведешь себя как придурок. Нападаешь на меня, унижаешь перед труппой, перевираешь все мои слова, относишься к Лили, как свинья, а без нее – нам крышка. Но ее тебе мало, тебе нужен я.   
Вот что, я тебя не понимаю. Мы просто можем сделать эту работу. И все. Ничего личного. Ты вернешься в Швецию. Я - в Лондон. Скажи мне, что во мне такого, что ты не можешь просто, как со всеми. Как с Грушевской, как с Павиным. Я – не хуже. На самом деле.   
Котин слушает напряженно. Брови у него сведены, скулы выделяются на худом лице. Волосы в беспорядке, видно, что высохли они уже где-то по пути в театр, а потому вьются больше, чем обычно. Сглатывает. Кивает, выслушивая. По окончании этого монолога, закрывает глаза рукой, трет переносицу. Плечи опадают – расслабляется.   
\- Я не знаю, Флешер. Понятия не имею, что в тебе такого. Ты даже не такой придурок, как мне думалось. Но извини, я просто не могу “просто сделать эту работу”. Ты не Грушевская. Но, когда ты не любишь белый шоколад с орехами, ты просто не любишь белый шоколад с орехами. Тут во всем слишком много личного.   
\- Габриэль…   
\- Спасибо. Со мной все нормально. Хорошего дня, - Котин малодушно свернул разговор, просто напросто сбегая из гримерной, - и да, если хочешь быть вежливым, зови меня, как все “Гаэль”, не люблю эту религиозную шелуху. А в остальном, - просто забудь.   
\- Рад бы, да не могу, - сообщил Ян, уже закрывшейся двери.

 

***

На второй месяц репетиций, Котин легко пробегается по сцене, остановившись перед всем “почтенным сообществом”, оглядывается, крутиться на месте, пожимает плечами и вдохновенно перевирает классику:   
\- Господа, я должен сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие! К нам едет ревизор! – на слове “ревизор” глаза его делаются большими и испуганными.   
Катя не выдерживает и начинает хохотать.   
\- Никакой в вас куртуазности! – обиженно морщит нос Кейстутис, - с самого утра и – ревизор.   
Гаэль донельзя доволен тем, как завалил сцену. Ян даже ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Он, вообще, наредкость молчалив последнее время.   
\- О, нет, я вовсе не забыл, что мы сегодня без Гоголевского колорита, а вы, Кейстутис, без бороды. Я встретил Диану, что сказала мне, что милая Мила хотела бы заглянуть к нам с вами на огонек.   
\- Нашей безумной радости нет придела, - подмечает Ян, - а теперь, пожалуйста, с самого начала сцену.   
\- Черная неблагодарность! – Гаэль мысленно взывает к богам-покровителям театральной сцены и нерадивых комедиантов.   
\- Я настаиваю!   
\- Ну, как? Как спрашивается, я могу отказать, когда он настаивает? – продолжает дразниться Котин, исчезая за кулисами.   
Актеры сдержанно хихикают, дабы не злить режиссера своей фривольностью.   
\- Я опоздал. Простите, - Котин пробегает сцену за пару шагов, - всем доброго вечера, дня и утра. Мне казалось это семейное торжество в узком кругу? Узость кругов последнее время так недостоверна!   
\- Арон, - Катя-Мария одним взглядом желает его мгновенного исчезновения, растворения в воздухе.   
\- Да, крестная. Вы так стройны в этом аляповатом платье! – он придерживает ее за локти в шутовском объятии, сделав несколько па прежде, чем она успеет вырваться.   
\- Несносный... мальчишка.   
\- Вы льстите мне. Мне слишком много лет, чтобы подходить под это громкое определение, крестная.   
\- Жаль, потому что ничем кроме юности оправдать ветер в твоей голове я не могу.   
\- Не беспокойтесь об этом. У людей вроде меня всегда есть два варианта, каждый из которых включает в себя решетку на окнах. Но я уже давно живу в клетке, - он скрещивает пальцы перед лицом, - так что мне нечего бояться. Я – привык.   
Катя-Мария захлебывается словами. Котин перекатывается с пяток на носки и мечтательно улыбается. Он смотрит на Флешера, в его глазах торжество и победа. Смутная, но уже уверенная. Это чувство того, что спектакль пойдет. И он сам весь – этот мальчишка, готовый идти на баррикады и петь музыку под гитару, срывая голос. И Гаэль безумно доволен собой. Самовосхищен даже.   
Он не может перестать красоваться на сцене. Он весь уходит в образ, а когда выскальзывает, смотрит на режиссера, наблюдает, посмеивается – «смотри». Заполняет все пространство собой. И это то, что сделало его тем, кто он есть. Но в этом пространстве есть одно ощутимое «но». Он жаждет одобрения. И это возмутительно на самом деле. 

*** 

\- А Арон, где Арон? – оглядывается Лили.   
\- Он не успел, Лили.   
\- Ч-что? Где он?   
\- Он не успел на поезд.   
Она дрожит. Обхватывает себя руками.   
\- Арон. А как же я? Слышишь, как же я?! – она отворачивается от воображаемых зрителей.   
Ян хмурится. Стоя рядом с ней. Пощелкивает пальцами.   
\- Не так? – спрашивает Лили.   
\- Не совсем. Ты выходишь на финал. Это очень эмоциональная сцена. Но ты не должна плакать. Тут другое.   
Она внимательно слушает. Такая собранная и сосредоточенная, какой никогда не бывает в присутствии всех. Старшие актеры все же слишком тяжело воздействуют на ее самооценку. Когда она репетирует с Флешером, она самодостаточна. Первая неловкость, бывшая когда-то, прошла бесследно. Лили считает Яна милым и даже заботливым. За таких мальчиков мамы обычно хотят выдать замуж дочерей. Но она слишком глупа и поверхностная для замужества. Не правда ли?   
\- Лили, послушай меня, - начинает Ян, осторожно приобнимая ее за плечи, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, - ты уже знаешь ее. Она кажется злой, обиженной. Она замкнута на себе. Но в этот момент она понимает, что не все в мире происходит так, как ей бы того хотелось или как хотелось бы взрослым. Это удар. Подумай сама. Я не собираюсь на тебя давить. Ты должна сама решить, как ты сыграешь эту сцену. Постарайся быть достоверной относительно «Лили», а не меня или себя.   
\- О... – восклицает девушка, - я попробую. Можно?   
\- Ты молодец, - Ян отступает на другой конец сцены, чтобы не отвлекать ее.   
Лили начинает бормотать себе под нос, находя нужный темп. Сжимает кулаки. И костяшки пальцев ее побелели, а подушечки уже зудят.   
\- Арон? Как это, не успел? Где он? Где он? – кричит она. Останавливается. – Его нет. – зарывается пальцами в волосы, разбивая прическу, - а как же я? Я же как? – повышает тон почти до всхлипов.   
Переключается, смотрит на Яна в упор:   
\- Нет, не правильно. Она не будет кричать. Она привыкла быть тихой.   
Ян кивает.   
\- Где он?– спрашивает она, на этот раз, вглядываясь в зал. Руки ее повисли по бокам, как плети. Глаза ее стекленеют. - А как же, как же... я? Он обещал мне, что будет рядом. Как так?   
Она опускается на колени, закрывая голову руками:   
\- Обещал! Но его нет. Нет. Нет. Нет, – повторяет она через паузу длиною во вздох, - он был рядом, а теперь нет. А я одна... могу быть, а могу не быть, - она начинается смеяться. Безумно. Опускаясь все ниже, пока не ложится на пол, лицом вверх. Замолкает и тихо, на выдохе: - А как же я, братишка? Ты же сказал мне, что будешь рядом.   
Лили приходит в себя, услышав хлопки из глубины зала, где в тени балкона устроился Гаэль. Она подхватывается с пола, начиная лихорадочно отряхаться от пыли.   
\- Когда ты вырастешь и станешь известной, не забудь почаще говорить господину Флешеру и миру о том, как ты ему благодарна. Потому что даже я не могу вытрясти из тебя столько, - Котин медленно подходит к сцене.   
Лили глядит на него настороженно. С него станется шутить подобным образом, не правда ли?   
\- О, я думаю, господин Котин преуменьшает свои заслуги, он работал над огранкой твоего таланта не меньше меня, - Ян улыбается открыто и совсем по-настоящему, что вселяет в Лили уверенность, и она кивает.   
\- Надо же, почти Офелия, - фыркает Котин.   
\- Это хорошо или плохо? - решается спросить Лили.   
Гаэль закатывает глаза с видом «откуда только берется эта молодежь».   
\- Я думаю, это значит, что ты его удивила. Так как ты знаешь, Гаэль стал известен во многом благодаря своеобразному исполнению роли Гамлета. Это форма одобрения. Архетип Офелии в пьесах встречается довольно часто, но не каждая актриса может подвести свою роль к нему. В моей пьесе этого не заложено, но это вкладываешь ты. Твоя характерная особенность. Никто другой так играть не будет. Это лучше, чем хорошо, - пояснил Ян, продолжая излучать довольство.   
\- А то ты не видишь, что наш режиссер находится в гармонии с вселенной и даже со мной в этой вселенной. Лили, ты сделала невозможное, поздравляю!   
Лили вспыхивает мгновенно.   
\- Ты можешь отдохнуть, - разрешает ей Ян. - Выпить чаю, к примеру. Позже повторим финал.   
\- Через полчаса?   
\- Да. Через полчаса.   
Она спешит со сцены, едва не переходя на бег от восторга, заполнившего ее существо и непонятного волнения. Никакие чувства, что она испытывала раньше, не завладевали ей так сильно и всецело. Быть может, она никогда не любила? Быть может, она никогда не жила по-настоящему? Потому что то, что она испытывала в этот самый момент, было в сотни раз сильнее, чем все, что она знала. И восторг этот мучительно болезнен для ее разума. В то время как все ее сознание просит «еще, еще, еще!». И она уже знает, что пойдет на все, чтобы повторить этот полет без отрыва от земли.   
Гаэль проводил ее взглядом до выхода:   
\- Ты в курсе, что подсадил ее на сильнейший наркотик? – он склоняет голову, как цапля.   
\- В итоге это сделает ее хорошей актрисой.   
\- Это сделает ее эмоционально калекой, - впрочем, в голосе Котина нет и намека на сожаление. Просто факт. Понятный и привычный для всех, кто перешел эту границу, - поначалу – это отлично. Лучше не бывает. Кажется, что внутри что-то горит, почти обжигает. А в реальной жизни такого нет. И потом понимаешь, что не появится никогда. Лишь попытки достичь подобия, такого же взрыва, ускоренного сердцебиения, звездочек в глазах, сорванного дыхания и пустоты в голове.   
Чтобы быть лучшим, нужно все делать на голых эмоциях. И все вне сцены такое однообразное, пустое, - Гаэль прикрывает глаза, а голос его таков, будто бы он посмеивается над собой, - бессмысленное. Со всеми. С некоторыми чуть меньше, с другими чуть больше.   
\- Сочувствую, - Ян смотрит на него очень внимательно, не выдерживает и начинает смеяться. Хлопает Котина по плечу, в той фамильярной манере, в какой общаются друг с другом лишь близкие знакомые. И Гаэль сдается и смеется вместе с ним. Просто смотрит в серые глаза, на мелкие, едва различимые, мимические морщинки у рта и не может сдержаться. Флешер заразителен, как вирус гриппа поздней зимой. Иммунитет может быть стойкий, но рано или поздно новая раздновидность пробьет в нем дыру. И эта привычка чуть прикрывать глаза, когда смеешься – навылет.   
\- Мне нужно какое-то лекарство от тебя, - вслух говорит Гаэль.   
Флешер отвечает недоумением.   
\- Ты выбиваешь меня из равновесия. И это мешает мне сосредоточиться на работе. Это раздражает, - Котин глубоко вздыхает, - ты раздражаешь, на самом деле.   
\- И это всё, - он пытается восполнить отсутствие слов жестами, - только потому, что я тебя раздражаю?   
\- Что именно “всё”, - Гаэля забавляет эта недоговоренность, сейчас он понимает, что Яну, возможно, неловко ничуть не меньше, может, даже больше, - на сцене, вне сцены?   
\- Все вместе. Мне кажется, это взаимосвязано, - уточнеяет Ян.   
\- Да неужели? – наигранно удивляется Котин, явно переборщив в своем хожении “вокруг да около”.   
\- Ты невыносим. Хватит с меня этого. Спасибо. Отличная работа с Лили. Я рад, что не ошибся в твоих способностях.   
Котин колеблется. И подобные вещи немного не про него. Но все же. Ему нужны эти минуты, пока Флешер идет в гримерную за кошельком, явно планируя выбраться на улицу в кофейную напротив. Нужны для того, чтобы решится подойти и положить руку на спину, почувствовав мгновенное напряжение, натянутость.   
\- Ладно, - говорит он, - если по-честному, я не знаю. Это не то, как я обычно общаюсь с людьми. И я на самом деле стараюсь наладить коммуникацию. Но с тобой это сложно.   
\- Почему? - Ян оглядывается, чтобы смотреть в глаза, но на самом деле смотрит мимо, в сторону.   
\- Ты не помогаешь мне своими вопросами! Я как школьница, которую заклинило на молодом учителе литературы! – злиться Гаэль.   
\- Поэтическое сравнение.   
\- Спасибо.   
Они молчат. Впрочем, есть один сдвиг: рука Гаэля все ещё чуть пониже плеча, а Ян не спешит отступить.   
\- Короче, я заставляю тебя чувствовать себя школьницей? – резюмирует Ян, он уже устал от попыток понять этого человека рядом с ним.   
\- Как-то так.   
\- Без влюбленности? Писем там? Без рыданий в трубку? – подозрительно уточняет Флешер.   
\- Конечно, да! – Котин пихает его в бок в виде наказания за подобную мысль. – Но трахнуться разок-другой можно, - в его голосе больше утверждения, чем вопроса.   
\- Какая самоуверенность. И я должен, по-твоему, с радостью согласиться?   
\- А почему нет? – искренне удивляется Котин.   
И Ян впервые думает, что он и правда уверен в том, что ему не откажут. А ещё он из тех, про кого говорят “проще дать, чем объяснить почему “нет”. Ибо объяснение: “потому что ты мужчина и я мужчина, и я обычно не сплю с мужчинами” – оно, конечно, хорошее. Даже ожидаемое. Но для Гаэля это такие мелочи. На самом деле.   
\- Я вполне могу ненавидеть тебя, - произносит в итоге Ян и почему-то снова смеется.   
\- Это слишком очевидно.

 

***  
Когда они выходят на второй поклон, Котин улыбается и смотрит прямо в комнатку мастеров по свету. Это почти больно - лампы режут глаза. Но он успел прочесть сообщение, глянув на телефон, оставленный в гримерной. Одно единственное сообщение, которое имело смысл.   
“Тебе нравится Франция?”   
Грушевская в четвертом ряду перебирает волосы, рассеянно оглядывая зрителей, все ещё апплодирующих стоя. Она внезапно выглядит лет на шестнадцать, неловко, будто смущена своим “положением”. Но это все зал “Теней”: здесь все не то, чем кажется.   
Вчера на прогоне Грушевская сидела почти там же. Нервно кусала губы. И он, конечно, это видел. Все видели, кроме Лили, которая порхала и сверкала, как Тинкербелл, и рассыпала повсюду волшебную пыльцу, от которой люди обретали невообразимую легкость в ногах и пустоту в мыслях. Даже Диана поддалась этому волшебству и задумчиво косилась в сторону живота Милы, производя рассчеты в своей хорошенькой голове.   
Мила молчит. Минут десять.   
\- Спасибо, дорогие мои, отдыхайте, - произносит она, отпуская актеров, потом поворачивается к Яну: - Для первого раза – ты их приручил. Рискованно, конечно. Но, мне кажется, вполне.   
\- Я думаю, они все чувствовали с самого начала, - пожимает плечами Ян.   
\- Чувства – это отлично, - она стучит ногтями по папке на коленях. Красной и пухленькой, - при этом всегда можно завалить и закончить ничем. Но послушай, как режиссера с опытом. Поодиночке они споют каждый свою песню, держи их вместе. Я понимаю, как это сложно с Котиным. Или с Катюшей, потому что они привыкли командовать парадом. Но ты можешь с ними взаимодействовать, что и делаешь. Сохраняй этот напор.   
Это очень неплохо. Темпоритм шикарный, Флешер. Я такого добиться не могу. Так что погладь их по шерстке, успокой, подведи к премьере, чтобы они не зажались. Зажмутся в образе – пиши пропало. Каркас подвижный, так что все должно лечь нормально.   
\- Все будет отлично, - переводит ее слова Диана. Мила косится на нее, но не выражает недовольство тем, что ее перебили и допустили предположение, что она неясно выражает свои мысли.   
\- Есть предпосылки, - соглашается с ней Мила, - но в тебе все ещё безмерно много баловства и позерства, Ян. К счастью, это перерастают.   
\- Глядя на Котина, ни за что бы так не подумала, - встает на защиту молодого режиссера Диана. Грушевская закатывает глаза:   
\- О да, я поняла. Вы спешите отправить меня в декретный и развалить театр. Осталось каких-то два месяца. Спиногрызы.   
\- Мила! – Флешер спешит заверить ее в том, как все боятся ее, пусть и временного, но отсутствия.   
\- Проехали. Я подумала предложить тебе ещё одну постановку. Мое положение не означает, что театр останется без премьер на весну. Как смотришь?   
И Флешер явно не ожидает подобного. Ерошит волосы. Пожимает плечами.   
\- Я дам тебе время подумать. Но если ты не хочешь…   
\- Я должен смириться с мыслью, что моя личная жизнь полетит к чертям, Мила. Дай мне пару дней.   
Мила смотрит на него удивленно. Но не спрашивает. Кивает и уходит. Диана ободряюще берет Яна под локоть:   
\- Всегда есть шанс, что она тебя дождется. Сам знаешь, с такой работой переезды неизбежны.   
\- О, Диана, у меня огромный опыт в этом. Мои родители тоже думали, что можно быть вместе и быть лучшими. Но в итоге все заканчивается тем, что если вы не работаете вместе, все работает против вас. Так что мне предстоит непростой разговор.   
\- Может, она уже не ждет тебя, - легкомысленно меняет свое мнение девушка, - я бы не ждала. Как-то глупо тратить юность на ожидание.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Диана! – Ян на самом деле не так раздосадован, как хочет показать. Он уже и сам не уверен, что хочет возвращаться. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как раньше.   
\- Всегда, пожалуйста. Я не думаю, что одиночество будет долгим. Иногда, если от перемены мест слагаемых сумма не меняется, то надо заканчивать сложение и начинать сразу с прогрессий.   
Котин, отстоявший весь разговор за кулисами, с ней согласен. На самом деле. И, может даже, рад, если Флешер останется. До весны. Весной все должно встать на свои места.   
Лили обнимает его сзади и довольно улыбается:   
\- Кажется, у нас все получилось? – спрашивает она тихо.   
\- Кажется, да.   
\- Это не то, чтобы было совсем легко. Так что – цени.   
\- Я ценю, - шепчет в ответ Котин.   
\- Кофе?   
\- Будет неплохо.   
\- Жду тебя у выхода. Приглашу Флешера.   
Она уходит. А Гаэль смотрит в зал. Видит, как вздрагивает телефон, и Ян читает сообщение. Кивает своим мыслям и собирается. И Котин знает, что они его подождут. Он всегда приходит последним, но что поделать.   
Со сцены он тоже уходить последним, поднимая букеты, сложенные до того в углу. Когда занавес схлопывается, он глубоко вдыхает и разворачивается. Смотрит на задник и декорации. И это неповторимое ощущение, когда кровь гудит в ушах, оно все ещё внутри. Хочется задержать.   
\- Гаэль, - тихо зовет его Катя, - иди уже, отмечаем. Чаем. Но как захочешь.   
\- Хорошо, Катюш. Покурю и приду.   
Мало кто знает, что на третьем этаже есть маленький выход на балкончик. Из посторонних, конечно, никто. Балкончик во внутренний двор. И дело тут не в сигаретах, к ним Котин так и не привык до конца. Он щелкнет зажигалкой, затянется и долго будет смотреть на звезды. Как обычно. Глоток воздуха и часть ночного неба. Это успокаивает в переходах между этой реальностью и той.   
\- Ну что, маленький принц, простила тебя твоя роза? – спрашивает Ян, заявляясь на балкончик, маленький до того, что вдвоем стоять тесно. Прикрывает за собой дверь.   
\- Это ты мне скажи.   
\- Зряче одно лишь сердце! Что мне. – глубокомысленно выдает Ян на самом деле понятия не имея, что сказать, - И почему я не курю?   
Гаэль смотрит на него внимательно и качает головой:   
\- Это тебе не поможет. Всему виной твое безнадежное косноязычие в подобных случаях. А молчать мне и так ничего.   
\- Ничего, - соглашается Ян, и они молчат.   
\- Так тебя... ждут? – спрашивает Гаэль.   
\- Ммм... нет. А тебя?   
\- Фанаты. Грушевская. Пустая квартира. Кот?   
\- Понятно.   
\- Ты молодец, знаешь что? Мы сделали отличный спектакль. – признается вдруг Котин.   
\- Рад, что тебе он нравится.   
Гаэль оборачивается. Стоит очень близко, почти вплотную и смотри в глаза. Они почти одного роста. И в темноте это нелепо. Но кому какое дело до реальности?   
\- Там была ещё одна часть.   
\- Где?   
\- В «Маленьком принце». Про то, что мы в ответе за тех, кого вовремя не послали.   
\- Приручили, - автоматически поправляет его Ян.   
\- Не важно. Просто хотел напомнить, что ты меня не послал.   
\- И? – Ян чувствует, что Котин чуть наклоняется, склонив голову, словно снова собирается его целовать. И отстраняться ему некуда. Но это даже к лучшему. Неизбежность решает больше, чем желания. А с желаниями надо проявлять осторожность.   
\- В нашем мире все живое тяготеет к себе подобному, даже цветы, клонясь под ветром, смешиваются с другими цветами, лебедю знакомы все лебеди – и только люди замыкаются в одиночестве, - цитирует Гаэль.   
\- К чему ты...   
\- У меня есть чай. Отмечать, - он запинается, - успешную премьеру.   
Каждое слово горячим дыханием по коже в окружающем холоде.   
\- Сначала, я скажу всем «спасибо».   
И это «сначала» Котин понимает больше, чем множество других слов, которые были «до» или последуют за ним. Точка отсчета. Только возможность, но разве нужно больше?   
\- Ты можешь сказать «спасибо» мне. Прямо здесь. Авансом. Я разрешаю.   
В голове у Яна много ехидных ответов. Ироничных. Злых и добрых. Разных. Но он уже понял, что любой ответ в случае с Котиным приводит к бесполезной полемике, взаимным подколкам и... ни к чему не приводит на самом деле.   
Они все ещё стоят слишком близко. И Ян даже не помнит, в какой момент начал притягивать Гаэля к себе за пояс. Личное пространство разбивается вдребезги. Нос к носу. Щекотно. И не то, чтобы фейерверк в голове. Просто шум. Достаточный для того, чтобы выдохнуть «спасибо» в губы. 

Конец.


End file.
